


millions of admirers and yet all he sees is you

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm in love with this ship, M/M, New Years party, Pining, SeokShua, SeokSoo, cheol is hans sugar daddy lol, implied jeongcheol, jeonghan is deep, jihoon and wonwoo have like two lines, not really tho, side verkwan - Freeform, where my seoksoo shippers at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo





	millions of admirers and yet all he sees is you

\---

jisoo always watched seokmin's from where he sat during lunch. seokmin was sitting with the dance majors today. jisoo admired the fact that seokmin could be somewhere else every day. sometimes he'd sit with the law students or the english linguistics students. the university they went to had students from all over studying all sorts of things and seokmin managed to be friends with almost everyone.

of course, it made sense, despite seokmin being so young and being a music major himself, he hit it off with just about anyone. seokmin was a ray of sunshine and a comedic genius. seokmin was handsome and gentle and knew when he had to be more mature and could read every atmosphere. no wonder everyone loved him.

seokmin would sit with jisoo sometimes too, despite the confusion it started among other students because:

"who's the boy seokmin is sitting with? i've never seen him before?"

jisoo knew that he wasn't as popular as seokmin, not that he really minded. jisoo needed a lot of alone time and liked being in his own space.

jisoo liked quiet coffee shops that softly played music. jisoo liked to be able to hear his own breathing and the scratching of his pen against paper. jisoo was warm cups of coffee against cold hands and the smell of caffeine in the room. jisoo was like warm sunday mornings with the sound of rain dripping on the roof. jisoo was fresh sheets and mindless pillow-talk. jisoo was quiet and soft, he liked it that way.

seokmin however, liked bustling clubs and strong bass lines. seokmin liked screaming at the top of his lungs as the music took control of his body. seokmin was the feeling of adrenaline pumping through veins and the sound of someone's erratic heartbeat. seokmin was fidgeting fingers and dramatic expressions. seokmin was bright smiles and loud welcomes followed by tight hugs. seokmin was busy and loud, he liked it that way.

but something about jisoo and seokmin's relationship just clicked. although they couldn't be more different to the naked eye, under their outer personas were two boys who wanted nothing more than eachother.

jisoo knew that seokmin was loved, like he deserved to be. yet jisoo couldn't help but feel lost and insecure sometimes. he was afraid that his love for seokmin was simply just another person who saw the radiant perfection that lee seokmin is. jisoo couldn't help but feel like he was just lost in a crowd of admirers.

just another starry-eyed boy in love with the boy everyone had starry eyes for.

\---

seokmin couldn't go a day without hong jisoo.

jisoo was a rock in seokmin's life, he was the only thing that ever felt real and consistent. jisoo would be at their apartment first every day after classes. he would be sat on one of their black armchairs, curled up, with a book on his lap. seokmin would hear the kettle go off in the kitchen and he would see jisoo's eyes shoot up from his book, greeting him and offering him a cup of tea. seokmin always accepted.

seokmin was a busy guy with more friends than he needed. he knew of his popularity, yes, but he never misused it. he didn't really see it as popularity, he saw it as having a lot of really cool friends that like having him around. but the moment he stepped into his and jisoo's shared apartment it's like his life toned down. like he could breathe easy again for a moment. seokmin loved each and every one of his friends, he loved being invited places and being tagged in so many posts. he loved the excitement of his life. yet he much preferred the unique excitement of hong jisoo.

jisoo was soft and gentle and always helped him with his assignments. jisoo was a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. jisoo was a break from having to be happy go lucky seokmin. jisoo was where he could just be seokmin.

seokmin admired jisoo's ability to stay calm and composed. he admired how jisoo was always there to calm him down and to hold him as he whispered nothings into seokmin's ears whenever he felt a little too overwhelmed. seokmin admired jisoo, in many more ways than he could count. yet sometimes he felt that, ironically enough, he wasn't loud enough with his feelings.

\---

"c'mon jisoo, it's a new years party!" seokmin whined as he shook jisoo's arm.

jisoo repositioned his glasses on his nose as he continued watching tv, "no"

"please! we never go to parties together!" seokmin pleaded but jisoo didn't budge.

"seokmin, they invited you. not me" jisoo deadpans and seokmin rolls his eyes.

"so? if i want to bring you then i can, who's gonna stop me?" seokmin spoke nonchalantly "please, just this one party, pleaseee"

jisoo took a deep breath as he looked at seokmin's wide eyes and pouty lips, "fine"

jisoo pretended like his heart didn't almost stop as seokmin loudly cheered and tackled him down onto the couch, hugging him tightly.

"okay seokmin if you want me to come to this party then i suggest you get off of me before you crush me." jisoo laughs softly as he pushes seokmin's shoulders and the younger immediately jumps up,

"sorry!" seokmin smiles sheepishly, cheeks dusted pink, "it's on friday, we'll leave at 7"

\---

 

living together had its advantages for both seokmin and jisoo. seokmin always had someone to wake him up on time and someone to tell him if he needed to change his shoes to match his outfit. jisoo always had someone to make sure he doesn't stay up to late working and someone to play new songs to and ask for criticism on. 

 

it also meant going to a party together was a lot easier. seokmin didn't have a car but jisoo did and jisoo was punctual, meaning they'd arrive on time and safely. jisoo, however, always overthinks his outfits and worries too much about whether or not he'll enjoy the party, for which he had seokmin to promise to stay by him and lift his spirits.

 

seokmin quickly slips on his black jacket and ties his scarf loosely around his neck as he checks that he has everything he needs, "shua! are you ready?"

 

seokmin proceeded to tie his laces as he awaited jisoo's reply which came after the closing of, what seokmin assumes to be, jisoo's bedroom door. 

 

"yeah, i'm ready" jisoo speaks although his voice wavers and seokmin knows he's feeling a little out of his element. 

 

seokmin looks up and to the living room where he sees jisoo busy rolling up his jeans. seokmin wonders how anyone can look so perfect while doing an action so simple

 

"uh seok, you okay?" jisoo asks and seokmin snaps out of his little trance 

 

"yeah, i'm fine, sorry, you look" seokmin pauses as he looks jisoo up and down, causing the elder to feel slightly vulnerable "great" 

 

jisoo's eyes widen as he smiles at seokmin "i could say the same for you, but then again you always look good"

 

seokmin laughs "thank you jisoo, you like to flatter me don't you?"

 

"it's the truth" jisoo shurgs, "anyways, its already 10 past 7, we should go" 

 

seokmin nods before opening the door for jisoo, winking as jisoo exists the apartment - seokmin following behind. 

 

\---

 

the party was held on the roof of some really expensive looking building which apparently belonged to jeonghan's older boyfriend ("he is not my sugar daddy, seokmin shut up!") there was a large pool on the left side of the roof and multiple tables holding drinks and snacks. jisoo was almost impressed, he knew that jeonghan planned the whole thing and as much as he may not really know jeonghan he didn't think the elder man was capable of something quite like this. 

 

nevertheless, no amount of streamers and weird cocktails could make jisoo like parties. he just wasn't the party type, seokmin was though. the moment they stepped through the door, people swarmed around seokmin, asking questions which jisoo drowned out, hoping they'd stop. jisoo almost wanted to leave immediately, seeing as he had already lost seokmin and only really knew two other people there, neither of which he could find. 

 

"jisoo-hyung!" jisoo spun around, eyes landing on the first year music and media major, chwe hansol.

 

a feeling of relief washed over jisoo, hansol, thank god for chwe hansol. 

 

"hansol-ah you're a lifesaver" jisoo states as he walks over to hansol who held out a glass to jisoo, who raised an eyebrow but took it nevertheless.

 

"it's water don't worry, seokmin-hyung told me you guys were coming. so i decided to make sure i was there to rescue you the moment seokmin's fangirls got hold of him." hansol laughed and led jisoo over to a secluded area where two other boys sat, lee jihoon and jeon wonwoo.

 

"ah thank you, i needed rescuing, i mean seokmin has a lot of admirers" jisoo chuckled softly and hansol smiled at him. 

 

"yet he only admirers one" hansol winked. jisoo frowned. what did that mean? however before he could ask, wonwoo interrupted. 

 

"jisoo hyung, good to see you again. you look good tonight" wonwoo complimented and jisoo smiled and nodded, accepting the compliment.

 

"you too wonwoo, everyone here looks like a model, i feel a bit left out" jisoo jokes half heartedly.

 

suddenly a boy runs up to the table, throwing his arms over hansol. hansol flinches for a moment but relaxes soon after and jisoo raises an eyebrow at the two.

 

"hansooolliee, come dance with me~" the boy exclaims, he doesn't seem drunk to jisoo, he just seems really excited. 

 

"seungkwanniee" hansol draws out, "not now, go find mingyu, who you seemed to have abandoned" 

 

"you're such a rude boyfriend, almost worse than seokmin" seungkwan pouts at hansol who kisses the look off of his boyfriend's face.

 

jisoo chokes on his drink at the mention of his roomate"seokmin?"

 

seungkwan looks up at jisoo and smiles "yeah, i'd be so annoyed if he was my boyfriend, how does it not bother you?"

 

jisoo's mouth drops and he frowns at seungkwan "i- i don't care? he's not _my_ boyfriend"

 

this time it's seungkwan that looks confused "what do you mean? he's like practically in love with you-" hansol slaps his hand over seungkwan's mouth and stops him from saying anymore. 

 

jisoo sends hansol a questioning frown, who only returns a sheepish smile, "what?" 

 

"seungkwan! they're not dating but you kinda ruined seokmin's secret now!" hansol scolds quietly as the realisation dawn on seungkwan.

 

"oh - ha ha, forget what i said"  seungkwan laughs before running off, hansol following behind. 

 

jisoo sighs to himself, rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what was going on. 

 

"jisoo! is that you?" jisoo looks up to see yoon jeonghan waving at him as he approaches. jisoo smiles and nods at jeonghan who leads them both to the table where they sit with jihoon and wonwoo. 

 

"what's got you looking so bothered?" jeonghan asks as he takes a sip of what jisoo is guessing is a margarita. 

 

"oh it's nothing, hansol's boyfriend just confused me a little" jisoo laughs it off and jeonghan nods in understanding,

 

"seungkwan can be very confusing yes, but what about? also where's seokmin? i saw you two come in together" jeonghan looks around and fails to spot seokmin.

 

"oh seokmin, he's been dragged off by some girls. i don't know, and he's kinda what seungkwan confused me about. he said a little too much im guessing, something about seokmin being in love with me" jisoo laughs and tries to keep it as half hearted as possible but he can sense jeonghan seeing right through him. 

 

"oh seungkwan, always getting ahead of himself. well," jeonghan pauses and turns to jihoon and wonwoo who are mid conversation "hey guys, do you think seokmin likes anyone?" 

 

jihoon raises an eyebrow, "yeah duh, his english major boyfriend, god they are dating" 

 

jisoo's cheeks flare, he thanks the dim lighting for hiding it though. 

 

"wonwoo?" jeonghan asks.

 

"well he's always talking about his roomate so i guess?" wonwoo replies and jeonghan nods, letting them continue their conversation. 

 

"but- but im an english major, and his roomate. what?" jisoo stutters out, looking at the drink in his hands. maybe hansol spiked it or something. 

 

"well yeah, i mean it's kinda shitty that _i'm_ telling you this but seungkwan is right, seokmin is practically head over heels for you." jeonghan laughs, rubbing jisoo's back gently, "have you not caught on? i mean," jeonghan pauses and looks around the surrounding area and sees seokmin talking to some girls, after a moment seokmin's gaze shifts and lands on jeonghan before falling onto jisoo. there's a worried glint in his eyes and jeonghan wants to throw up for how cute seokmin is being. 

 

"look over there, look at all these people. so many of them here to see seokmin. seokmin has millions of admirers and yet all he sees is you" 

 

jisoo looks up and realises that seokmin is indeed looking at them, him to be specific. seokmin sends him a worried glance and raises his eyebrows as if to ask _"are you okay?"_ jisoo nods at him and seokmin sends a smile his way before his attention is stolen but a small blonde girl. 

 

"seokmin has liked you since the moment you two met in his last year of highschool. the kid is smitten" jeonghan laughs, "i promise"

 

jisoo looks up at seokmin again and chokes back a few tears as he thanks jeonghan and excuses himself to the bathroom. jisoo's legs work faster than his mind and he's practically running to the door and down the stairs. he halts briefly, attempting to catch his breath as a few tears slip from his eyes. 

 

jisoo didn't really know why he was crying. maybe it was because of the sudden information outburst in such a small amount of time. maybe it was the fact that he's been pining for seokmin all this time when he could have had seokmin. maybe it's because he's happy. jisoo doesn't know but he can't breathe, he can't focus on anything other than seokmin. seokmin, seokmin, seokmin. 

 

jisoo sits down on one of the steps, trying to gather his thoughts.

 

_"millions of admirers and yet all he sees is you"_

 

jeonghan's words repeat over and over in his mind. seokmin, lee seokmin, actually likes him? jisoo chokes on his breath. 

 

"i need, to find him, now" jisoo whispers to himself, getting up and running off back up the stairs. completely ignoring the person passing him on the stairs. 

 

\---

 

"jeonghan!" jisoo yells out of breath as he reaches jeonghan, "have you seen seokmin? i've been looking all over he's like disappeared" 

 

jeonghan hesitates for a moment before furrowing his brows "he went to look for you? he saw you run downstairs and followed you?" 

 

jisoo throws his head back and sighs, "okay thank you hyung" 

 

with that he runs off again, back to hansol's table. after not seeing seokmin there he hangs his head low and tries to catch his breath again. jisoo looks down at his watch _11:36_ it read. 

 

"shit" he curses to himself as he looks around trying to see seokmin. after a few seconds he grabs his phone from his pocket to see three missed calls from seokmin and quickly returns a call.

 

it rings four times and then seokmin picks up,

 

"jisoo!"

 

"seokmin!" 

 

they both answer at the same time and seokmin chuckles on the other side, "you go first"

 

jisoo swallows, suddenly this was surprisingly hard "uh, hi?"

 

seokmin laughs again "hi hyung, where are you? i've been looking all over" 

 

jisoo sighs "i'm upstairs, on the roof, i've been looking for you as well" 

 

seokmin pauses and says nothing back for a moment, "okay, i'm coming up, go to hansol's table, i'll meet you there okay?" 

 

seokmin sounds concerned and jisoo hates it, he nods and agrees before they hang up. 

 

jisoo sits down at the table, wonwoo and jihoon had both already left and he was there alone now patiently waiting on seokmin as the twiddles with the ring on his pinkie finger. seokmin takes a while, a long while because before he knows it someone announces over the speaker that there's one more minute until midnight.

 

"seokmin" jisoo sighs to himself, growing overly worried. his eyes stay trained on the door, until suddenly it opens and seokmin steps out. jisoo jumps to his feet and then he's running again, straight over to seokmin, as fast has his legs would allow. 

 

"seokmin!" jisoo calls out and seokmin's attention falls on him despite the loud music and a look of relief washes over seokmin as he also starts running towards jisoo.

 

"sorry about that, i got caught up with this girl i use to go to highschool with" seokmin sheepishly explains as they finally reach each other. 

 

**"15 seconds"** the announcer says again and jisoo shakes his head.

 

"it's okay, it's fine i just need you here, ah i um-" jisoo starts stalling and he almost wants to hit himself

 

"hyung are you okay? why did you run downstairs earlier?" seokmin asks worriedly and jisoo continues to look around them, so many people, all around. they're practically in the middle of everyone. seokmin places a hand on jisoo's shoulder and jisoo snaps his neck to seokmin's direction.

 

"it's fine, it doesn't matter anymore" jisoo's aware of how weak his voice is but he doesn't care,

 

"5!"

 

**"4!"**

 

**"3!"**

 

"seokmin" jisoo says suddenly and seokmin nods. 

 

_"millions of admirers and yet all he sees is you"_

 

**"2!"**

 

**"1!"**

 

jisoo leans up and grabs seokmin by the sides of his jacket, pulling the younger boy down and kissing him hard on the lips. seokmin freezes in shock, taking a moment to process what exactly is going on. hong jisoo is kissing him, the hong jisoo, is kissing him. 

 

seokmin's hands fall onto jisoo's waist, pulling flush against his body, kissing back as best he can, trying to portray just how much he loves jisoo all in one kiss. 

 

jisoo slowly sinks from his toes back onto the heels of his feet as he pulls away from seokmin, out of breath once again. he watches seokmin's lips stretch into a smile and returns it, letting seokmin pull him into a hug.

 

"i knew bringing you tonight would be worth it" seokmin laughs softly as he squeezes jisoo's shoulders.

 

jisoo smiles to himself and hugs seokmin back, never wanting to let go. 

 

\---

 

hhhhhhhhhhhey, unedited sorrry lol i dont wanna bother my editor.

 

 

 

 


End file.
